I've loved and I've lost
by monicer
Summary: Brittany is married to Artie, but what happens when she starts dreaming of her past lover? - Brittana, possible Faberry?, I'm not sure if this is a good story idea,but there will be plenty more, Review if you think i should continue :
1. Chapter 1

"Chapter 1: Dreams."

"Bye honey!" shouts Artie, as he makes his way out the front door. "love you" replies Brittany, only to hear the door shut with a loud slam. She frowns a little. Things between her and her husband had been a little odd lately. He always had to work late and he would get mad at her whenever she wanted to spend time with her friends instead of him. It must just be because we never get enough time together, she always thinks to herself, but deep down she feels like he's mad at her, even though she has no idea what she did wrong. Brittany checks her clock, '5:32am'. She just groans and lies back down, trying to get some sleep.

_Brittany stares at the beautiful Latina in front of her, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Santana, I never meant for this too happen." She chokes out. "I never wanted to leave you, I just couldn't handle all of this." Santana just bolts down the hall, sobbing, leaving Brittany with a pain right through her heart. How could she do this to the one person she loved more then anything in the world? She knew she'd done the wrong thing, but she couldn't take it back. Once you hurt Santana there's no way in the world she'd forgive you._

Brittany's eyes flutter open. She feels tears streaming down her cheeks. This wasn't the first time she'd dreamt of that moment. She couldn't bring herself to tell Artie about the dreams because she knew he'd only get mad at her. She wanted so badly to forget it all, she knew that her and Santana would never be the same again and she had to stop dwelling on her past, She hadn't even seen the Latina in over 2 years. Brittany sighs, wiping the tears from her cheeks, wishing she could at least see the girl who meant the world to her, just so she could apologize, and try to make everything okay. She gets out of bed, stumbles to her bathroom and takes a shower, hoping it will clear her head.

Brittany sees her phone light up. 1 new text message: Quinny.  
>Brittany smiles, she always believed her best friend Quinn could read her mind, she always seemed to text her or call her when she was upset, making her feel 10x better. She knew about Brittany's dreams. Quinn had always known her and Santana were perfect together, and when she'd found out Brittany was marrying Artie she was completely shocked.<br>_Quinn: "Hey Britt, guess what I got?"  
>Brittany: "what, what, what?"<br>Quinn: "The Little Mermaid, your favourite "  
>Brittany: "OMG, come over right now!"<br>Quinn: "Hahah, was planning on it. See you soon xx"_

_Brittany: Woohoo! x_

Brittany had always been childish, but it was what a lot of people loved about her. She could cheer anyone up in a second, even when she was going through a lot, and her smile could light up a whole room. Brittany throws her phone onto her bed and starts getting ready for Quinn to arrive. 


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany is startled by a knock on the door, causing her to drop her mascara. She knew Quinn was coming but she still got jumpy being home alone. She runs to the door, opening it slowly in case it was a 'murderer', only to be jumped on by Quinn, who gives her a huge tackle hug. Brittany smiles widely, hugging her best friend. "I've missed you Quinny". "I've missed you too Britt". 

After finishing making popcorn and setting up the sofa they settle down to watch their movie. "Jeez, I haven't seen this movie since me you and Santana watch-" Quinn looks over to see a frown on her best friends face. "Oh, I'm so sorry Britt, I didn't mean to mention her, I just forget sometimes.." she says, feeling angry at herself. "It's o-k-kay, Quinn, I j-just need to learn to deal with th-this." Britt stutters, feeling a few tears slide down her cheeks. Quinn quickly jumps up from her seat and moves over to Brittany, letting the crying girl rest her head on her shoulder. How could she be so stupid mentioning Santana around her? She always knew Brittany never stopped loving Santana but she just couldn't figure out why they hadn't stayed together. That's one thing Brittany never told her, but she was determined to find out. Brittany lifts her head from Quinn shoulder, wiping her remaining tears. "It's not your fault Quinn, we can't just keep pretending like we never knew her, it's just I um, had another dream about her last night..". she feels tears threatening to pour out again but she holds them back. Quinn sighs, she just wants to yell at Brittany and tell her to chase after the girl of her dreams, but she knows Brittany would never do that to Artie, she's way too kind, although Artie's been treating her like shit. Quinn holds her best friend, puts the little mermaid back on and hopes she can cheer her up.

"**Slam". **Quinn jolts awake to see Artie coming through the door with an angry look on his face. She realises she's still holding a sleeping Britt in her arms, whose cheeks are still stained with tears. She slowly gets off the lounge, leaving Brittany asleep. She walks over to a fuming Artie. "What's up with you?" she asks in a rude tone. She figured she wouldn't bother being nice to him because of the way he treated Brittany. "It's nothing. Just go home" he spits back. "Excuse me, my best friend invited me here, it's her home too, so how about you start treating her with some fucking respect!" Shouts Quinn. "Quinny?" whimpers Britt, wiping her eyes. Quinn glares at Artie before walking over to the couch. Brittany yawns, looking up at Quinn , noticing a disgusted look on her face. "What's wrong Quinny, did you eat the hotdogs from the fridge because I'm pretty sure they've gone off" she says worriedly. Quinn can't help but smile at her clueless friend. "No, no Britt. It's nothing, trust me. I just think I should be going now, Artie's home by the way.." she gives Brittany a long hug and heads for the door. "Bye Quinny, I love you!" she shouts. "I love you too" Quinn shouts back. Suddenly Artie storms up to the couch. "OH, so you just invite her over when I'm not here, huh?" He yells, making Brittany jump a little. "You can't be spending time with her, knowing your past with girls I don't trust it, I can tell you love her!". Brittany just stares at him, confused and scared. "What are you talking about? Me and Quinn have been friends since kindergarten!" she cries back. "Oh yeah, 'friends'." he shouts, storming out of the lounge room and slamming the bedroom door.  
>Brittany pulls out her phone, tears streaming down her face. She dials Quinn's number. "Oh hey Britt, sorry about leaving so-". "Quinny, can you please come pick me up?" she sobs. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany heard a honk and quickly rushed out of her house. She didn't want Artie to know she was leaving. She knew he would stop her and be even angrier. She practically dived into Quinn's passenger seat, clutching onto a pink backpack filled with clothes. She certainly wasn't going back home with her fuming husband there. "Qu-Quinn, I" stutters Brittany. "Britt just relax, explain later once you've calmed down" Quinn replies. Brittany just nods and Quinn leans over and gives her friend a calming hug before starting her car. Brittany sobbed quietly all the way to Quinn's apartment. Quinn hated seeing Brittany like this. It just wasn't like her, she was always the happy, childish, excited Brittany, but now things were so different..

"Hey guys!" shouts Quinn's roommate, Mike. "Hey.. Mike" Quinn replies flatly. Mike's mouth opens in an 'O' shape as he sees Brittany's tear filled eyes. He leaves the room giving Brittany a quick hug before giving them some privacy. Quinn grabs Brittany's hand and sits her down on the couch. "Now, do you want to talk about this yet or do you want to sleep?" says Quinn. Brittany yawns at the word 'tired', but she shakes her head, fighting the tiredness. "I want to talk about this now, then sleep it off". Quinn nods and sits beside her best friend. Brittany explains what happened, leaving Quinn with a shocked look on her face. "Wait, what, he thinks we're in love?" she says with a light chuckle. Brittany laughs a little too, despite her sadness. "I mean you're cute and all Britt..but ew, you're like my sister!" Quinn adds, making Brittany laugh again. Wait why did Quinn forget to mention she's also dead straight? Maybe she just doesn't need to mention it because I already know? I mean, Quinn is straight right?.. Brittany thinks to herself. "Hellooo, earth to Brittany!" chuckles Quinn. Brittany snaps out of her thoughts, smiling at her best friend. She was starting to not think about the pain Artie had caused her earlier that night.

Brittany woke up to the sound of her phone blaring her ringtone 'landslide'. She groaned and grabbed her phone. "Private number?" she mumbles to herself, feeling confused. She throws her phone back to the other side of Quinn's guest bed. She would have slept with Quinn, but she hated Quinn's snoring. It sounded like damn Snorlax! She laughed a little, and then drifted back to sleep. Minutes later, Brittany is woken again by her ringtone. "Ughh" she groans and picks up her phone again. '**Private Number'** she reads. Finally she decides to just answer. 'It's probably a stupid telemarketer or something' she thinks. "Hello?" she questions in a croaky voice. "Hello, this is Brittany right.. Brittany Pierce?" A deep male voice questions. Brittany swears she's heard this voice before. "Uh, yeah. Whose this?" she asks, yawning. "Oh crap sorry Brittany, you must have been asleep, I forgot about time difference," the male voice says, sounding kind of sad. "It's fine. But once again, who is this?" Brittany questions, becoming more and more confused. "Jesus, it must be what 4 something in the morning over there, fuck I'm sorry. It's Ricardo.. Ricardo Lopez", He replies, his voice shaking. Brittany drops her phone, millions of thoughts running through her mind. This is Ricardo.. Lopez. Santana's. Older. Brother. She thinks to herself, freaking out. "Hello, Brittany are you still there?" she hears the worried voice asking through the phone. Oh crap, she thinks. She grabs her phone quickly and brings it up to her ear. "I don't want you to take this in the wrong way but, why on earth are you calling me, Ricardo?" says Brittany, eyes still wide with shock. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ricardo sighs through the phone, making Brittany worry. "Listen, Brittany. Santana is in a really bad way right now" he says, his voice a little shaky. "Mama passed recently and, well, she's left for New York. She won't talk to me, at all. You were the only person she could ever talk to about her feelings. Well you and Mama." He says. Brittany's eyes start to get blurry and she feels a tear slide down her cheek. She knew Santana loved her Mama Patricia more then anything. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Ricardo. I hope you are all okay, but how could I help Santana?" Brittany chokes out. It hurt her so much to think of Santana, especially thinking of her being upset and on her own. "Well, Brittany, I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind visiting her, I know you could help her if she'll talk to you" He responds. "I don't know what it is that made you two stop talking but I know it could be all better if you'll please visit her. I'll pay for your ticket to New York. Please Brittany I'm begging you. I can't lose her too" Ricardo's voice chokes a little on those last words. Brittany is speechless. She didn't know if she could handle seeing Santana. But she knew she had to do it. "Okay, I'll do it" Brittany agrees, feeling the same pain in her heart she felt after her dreams about Santana.

The next morning Brittany wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She heads to Quinn's kitchen with a large smile on her face. "Hey Britt, did you get much sleep last night?" Quinn asks. "Um, yeah why wouldn't I have?" Brittany asks, still smiling widely. "Maybe because I heard you talking on the phone at like 4 in the morning?" she questions. Brittany's smile fades quickly. She'd completely forgotten about the call from Ricardo. How could she forget something like that? Gosh I can be such an idiot sometimes, she thinks. Santana always hated when I called myself an idiot. Oh. God. Santana. Shit, shit, shit! She thinks to herself. "Um, Britt, are you okay.. you look a little pale?" Quinn asks, worriedly. Brittany blurts out everything about the phone call that night, so fast that Quinn could hardly understand a word, but she'd heard enough of it for her eyes to widen. Quinn stared at her friend in silence for nearly a whole minute before finally being able to speak. "Britt, you have to go, okay, and I'm coming with you," says a still shocked Quinn. Brittany nods and pulls Quinn into a hug, trying not to cry again. She'd done enough crying for the past few days, she was surprised she even had any tears left. They sit down and try to eat their breakfast both silently working out plans in their heads about the trip to New York.

Brittany slowly opens the door to her house. She had to tell Artie she was going to New York but she knew he'd never allow it. She'd always loved Artie, but now she was unsure. She used to plan their life together in her head, but there was always something, or 'someone' changing her mind. She couldn't keep living with a man she knew she wasn't in love with. She wasn't the smartest person, but she could understand how love felt, and Artie didn't treat her with respect. She walks up the stairs into their room and grabs a suitcase and begins stuffing it with clothes. She goes into her wardrobe looking for her favourite top where she sees a small pink teddy that says I love you across its chest. As she stares at the teddy memories start flooding back to her. _"Aww, look at that cute little teddy over there" says Brittany pointing to a stall saying 'Hit the target, Win a prize!'. "What the beautiful lady wants, the beautiful lady gets" Santana says sweetly. 'Ding, Ding' the bell rings as Santana hits the target with complete precision. "Oh looks like we have a winner over here!" shouts the man running the fair stall. "Here you are" he says, handing the teddy to Santana, who hands the teddy straight to an ecstatic Brittany, and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "You're so adorable when you're excited," she whispers to Brittany._

Brittany snaps out of her daydream when she hears laughter coming from Artie's study. She figures she would go see who was there and tell Artie about her leaving for New York for a while when the guest is still over. He was hardly ever mad when guests were over, except for Quinn. But as she gets closer to the door she hears a woman moan. "Oh Artie, that is so good" she hears the unknown woman moan. Brittany quickly pushes the door open to find Artie laying on his study desk with an Asian woman laying on top of him. "I can't fucking believe you Artie!" shouts Brittany. And she runs out of the room into the bedroom, slamming the door shut. She hardly ever cursed but she was so angry over what Artie had done. She knew he wasn't the greatest husband but she couldn't believe he would do this to her. Brittany gathered up the rest of her stuff and bolted down stairs, heading out of the door as quick as she could. Fuck Artie, I deserve better, she thought to herself as she headed to Quinn's.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany walks through Quinn's front door to see Quinn on the phone. "Yes Ricardo, we'll meet you there tomorrow at 12? Okay goodbye" says Quinn. As Quinn hangs up the phone she notices a strange look on Brittany's face. "Britt, what did Artie say, or.. do?" she asks in a worried tone. "He was cheating on me!" Brittany blurts out. "And look, Quinn lets just not talk about it for now, I want to forget all about him, I'll deal with moving out of there once we get back from New York". Quinn's jaw drops. In her mind all she can hear is **$%##$&^%%$$#**. She wishes she could run over to Brittany's house and kick Artie's ass, but Brittany wants to forget, so she decides to just stay quiet. "You're such a strong person Britt, I've always looked up to you for that" beams Quinn. Brittany smiles. She was so happy that Quinn was coming with her to New York, she knew it would be so hard for her seeing Santana after almost three long years. She had no idea what she was going to say, but she couldn't let anything happen to Santana. Quinn walks over to her wardrobe and pulls out a suitcase. "Wanna help me pack?" she asks calmly. "Sure thing, Quinny" replies Brittany.

Brittany wakes up to Quinn shaking her softly. "C'mon Britt, we gotta get to the airport" she whispers. Brittany yawns, giving her friend an evil glare. She hated waking up early. The two girls quickly get dressed and put on light make up, grab their bags and start heading out the door. The whole car ride to the airport was tense. Both of them were excited, but they also had no idea what they would say to Santana when they saw her, or if she would even want to see them. Quinn was worried about Brittany not being able to handle it, and Brittany was worried that Santana would still hate her. They talked about famous restaurants and sight seeing places they could go to, but it was mostly silent the whole ride. They reach the airport car park, staring at each other with nervous looks before stepping out of the car. Quinn had called Mike earlier and asked him if he and his friend Sam could pick up her call later that afternoon and they had agreed instantly. Anyone could tell they both had a huge thing for Quinn, but she just shrugged it away like nothing, she seemed so unfazed when boys wanted her.

As they sat at the departure lounge they noticed a familiar brunette standing alone near the café. "Hey is that Rachel?" Brittany asks. Quinn's eyes go wide. She hadn't seen the girl since high school, and they had been really close. But she'd always known Rachel was going to be a star and they drifted apart once she found out Rachel was moving to New York. Quinn gets up out of her seat and walks over to Rachel, with Brittany following behind her. "Rachel? It's me Quinn" Quinn says nervously. "How could I ever forget you, Quinn Fabray. Captain of the cheerios, prom queen and star of the glee club" she replies with a gleaming smile. "Oh please Rachel, we all know you were the star singer. You were the reason we won nationals" says Quinn. Brittany nods in agreement, making Rachel realise the blonde. "Brittany! Sorry I didn't see you, Quinn here was distracting me with that beautiful new haircut of hers" says Rachel, sounding almost a little flirty. Brittany hugs Rachel. Although they were never really close she had missed Rachel's company. She always had amazing stories to tell, and ambitions. "So why are you two here?" Asked Rachel. "Were heading to New York to visit um, family" Brittany replies. Quinn gives her a look that tells Brittany she agrees that she should keep the Santana thing between them. "Your flight wouldn't happen to be the 8:00 one would it?" Says Rachel. Quinn and Brittany nod slowly, wondering why she asked. "Looks like we'll be flying together, I'm heading back over to my apartment, I do live in New York guys.." she states. Brittany and Quinn's mouths open in O shapes. They'd forgotten she told them about her moving, it was so long ago. Quinn smiles at the thought of having more chances to talk to Rachel, she'd always loved having her around. The three girls head back over to the couches, reminiscing about their high school memories.

"I honestly think I fall asleep as soon as we take off" yawns Brittany. "Well then, Britt, do you mind if I sit with Rachel? I have heaps of energy and I want to hear more about her wonderful career she has ahead of her" smirks Quinn. "That is, if you want me to sit with you Rach?" she adds shyly. "Of course, Quinn," laughs Rachel. As they board the plane Rachel sits beside Quinn, Brittany in the other row. Quinn and Rachel begin talking nonstop, about their homes, their friends, their futures and dreams. "Quinn, I know this may sound stupid, but back in high school I always pictured you as a huge part of my future," says Rachel. Quinn smiles at Rachel. 'Oh gosh, I've missed that smile' Rachel thinks to herself. "That's not stupid Rachel, I thought the exact same thing." Replies Quinn, blushing slightly. Quinn yawns. So maybe she was a little more tired then she thought, but she just wanted an excuse to sit with Rachel. "Oh, you're soooo not tired" Rachel says sarcastically. "Oh, shut up. It's you boring me with your lame stories" Quinn replies playfully, resting her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel doesn't even hesitate. "Night, Quinn" Rachel whispers in her ear. Quinn feels goose bumps on her neck. "Night Rachel," Quinn replies. Quinn feels her heart beating a thousand miles in her chest. She'd never told anyone but Santana that her and Rachel had once had a thing in high school. They ended it after they drifted apart, but she'd never lost feelings for Rachel. She'd always regretted it, and this is why she'd always wanted Brittany to get in contact with Santana after they'd split, she knew the feeling of wanting someone back, but not knowing how to make it all better again. Quinn falls asleep, leaning on Rachel for the rest of the plane ride. 'I could get used to this' Rachel thinks, smiling to herself


	6. Chapter 6

"Quinn, wake up," Rachel whispers. Quinn stirs a little but lays her head back down. "Quinn, as much as I'd love you to be laying on me longer, we have to go." Rachel laughs. With that Quinn jolts awake. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you Rach, it must have been really annoying" apologizes Quinn. "Don't be sorry, I though it was cute" Rachel replies with a wink. Quinn gulps. 'She couldn't seriously still like me, could she?' thinks Quinn. As they see people grabbing their bags and starting to head off the plane they walk over to Brittany's row and see her grabbing her things. "Hey you two" she says with a smile. But Quinn can see that she is really nervous. "Hey" the two girls say in unison. They make their way out of the plane with their bags and walk into the airport. After going through security, Rachel thinks of a way to get more time with Quinn. "Hey guys, I was wondering if before you go meet your family you would want to grab some brunch?" asks Rachel. Brittany checks the time, they still have an hour and a half before they have to meet up with Ricardo. "Sure thing" Brittany says smiling. Quinn just nods but inside her head all you can hear is, 'yessssssss, I get to spend more time with Rachel'. Rachel grabs the two girls' hands and leads them towards the door. "C'mon guys, I'll show you one of my favourite restaurants" Beams Rachel. Dragging the two girls out of the airports. "Taxi!" she shouts.

As they got out of the taxi, Quinn and Brittany stared at the restaurant with wide eyes. "We can't go here, looking like this" Quinn gasps, looking down at her plain clothes, and trying to smooth her slightly ruffled hair. Brittany agrees, pointing to hers too. "You two look beautiful, now shut up and come eat some croissants", replies Rachel. Walking into the restaurant, with the two girls following behind her. They order their brunch and sit at an empty booth. "So, you two seem like you're back to how you used to be?" Brittany questions. "Um, yeah..well I've missed having a good friend around like Rachel, I mean besides you Britt" answers Quinn, nervously. 'Could Brittany tell I like Rachel, oh god is it that obvious? Rachel's gonna think I'm pathetic, falling for her again when we've only hung out for a short time now. She probably has a girlfriend waiting at home for her or something.' Thinks Quinn. Their food arrives and the waiter places it in front of them. "Why thank you kind sir," jokes Rachel. Quinn giggles. "Rachel you're so cute when you make lame jokes like that," says Quinn. 'Oh shit, did I just say that out loud? Yup, they're both staring at me.' Thinks Quinn. Quinn blushes. "I mean um, it's just cute in like a funny kinda cute way, but um.." Quinn just stops talking. "Yeah, I have no way to explain what I said except that I find Rachel extremely cute and I really think she should go on a date with me sometime" Quinn blurts out, shocked at her sudden boost of confidence. Brittany's eyes bulge out of her head. 'Where is this all coming from?' she thinks. "Well Quinn, I'd say that is an amazing idea" replies Rachel, smiling sweetly at Quinn. Quinn just smiles back, her heart doing 2367489 beats per minute. "Oh great, now I'm gonna be stuck with two lover birds" Brittany says sarcastically. Quinn punches Brittany's shoulder playfully. 'Ding, ding'. Brittany looks down at her phone, 1 new message: Eduardo. "Shit, Quinn, Eduardo, now" Brittany says in a rushing tone. "Thanks for the lovely day Rachel, I'm sure Quinn will be calling you later on tonight" says Brittany rushing towards the door. "Um yeah, what she said" Quinn says shyly, leaning over and giving Rachel a quick peck on the cheek before rushing out the door behind her best friend.

They reach the hotel Eduardo is staying at, feeling nervous. "I'm scared, Quinny. What if when he takes us to see Santana she doesn't want to speak to me?" Brittany says with a shaky voice. "Britt, whatever happened between you two can be put in the past, I'm sure she'll forgive you. You two were in love, you can't just get over something like that quickly," replies Quinn. Brittany feels a hurting in her heart again, '_were in love' _she repeats the words in her mind. Could Santana still love me? No, that's impossible, she definitely would have moved on by now right? I mean I have, kinda. Okay maybe not at all, but none of that matters now anyways.' Brittany thinks. "C'mon Britt, let's go babe." Says Quinn tugging Brittany out of the car door. They buzz Eduardo's hotel room. "Eduardo, it's Quinn and Brittany," says Quinn into the buzzer. "Be down in a sec" he replies. About a minute later they see Eduardo stumble through the front door of the hotel. Quinn and Brittany stare at him with wide eyes, it had been a really long time since they'd seen him and boy was he grown up now. "Hey girls, thank you so much for coming, it means so much to me, and I know it would mean a lot to Mama for you two to be looking out for Santana like this" He says, choking a little on the word Mama. "It's no problem, really. We care a lot about Santana, and you. We were glad to help" Says Quinn, knowing Brittany is too nervous to say much. I'll take you two to Santana's house" Says Eduardo, heading towards his car. "You two follow behind me, it's not too far from here," he adds.

_Santana's POV -  
><em>I walk over to my dresser and chuck all the clothes on the floor. 'where is it? I need to vent so bad' I think to myself. After chucking out three drawers worth of clothes onto my floor I finally find it, my black journal. I haven't written in a journal since middle school, but I know it might help me now. I find a pen on my desk and try my best to get these feelings out. _' how could I lose the two women who meant everything to me. First I lose the love of my life, now I've lost my Mama. I just wish I could have it all back. I hate Brittany for what she did. 'ugh, it hurts just too even write her name. But at the same time, I know I still love her. Whenever I try to be with someone else, all I can see is her. If my Mama was here I know she'd be able to help m-'. _"Knock, knock". I drop my journal, in shock. 'Who would even be coming to see me right now?' I walk to my mirror and quickly check my reflection. Oh great. Bloodshot eyes, smudged makeup, messed up. Whatever, it's not like I need to impress anyone anymore. I walk to my door and open it slowly. "What, the, fuck." I mutter under my breath. What is she doing here?

_Brittany and Quinn's POV -  
><em>"What the fuck do I say Quinn?" asks Brittany. She couldn't hide her nervousness anymore, and she was starting to crack. She knows as soon as she sees those beautiful brown eyes filled with sadness she won't be able to take it. "I can't do this Quinn, I just can't." she adds, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Britt, please just relax okay? It's gonna be fine, I'm here too, and I'll do most of the talking if you like, but we have to do this, we have to help Santana through this rough patch" Quinn reassures her. "But that's the thing Quinny. I don't want to see her upset. It breaks my heart." Brittany chokes out. Quinn just hugs Brittany then leads her out of the car. "Okay girls, here's the house." Says Eduardo. "I'd come with you two but she doesn't want to see me right now," he adds. "It's okay, we'll ring you and talk to you about what happens later." Says Quinn, still holding Brittany's hand to keep her calm. They walk to Santana's front door. Brittany takes a deep breath and knocks.

Santana stares at the two blondes in shock. 'How did they find me? Why are they here? What do they want?' so many questions were filling her mind and all she could do was stare. Quinn clears her throat and makes an effort to break the silence. "Hey um, Santana. We were just wondering if we could come and talk. I know its been a while but we want to be here for you. We know you've been going through a rough time lately." She says. "Look, I don't need your help, I'm perfectly fine." Says Santana, slamming her front door. She didn't want to shut the two girls out but she didn't like people 'helping her'. "So.. that went well" says Quinn. She looks after too see tears running down Brittany's cheeks. "Britt, don't worry. We'll get through to her I promise" says Quinn, holding the crying girl. Santana peaks out of her window to see the two girls still standing by their car, hugging each other. Brittany turns the other way, making Santana notice she's crying. 'Oh god, what have I done. I can't hurt Brittany.' She thinks. She opens the door and runs over to Brittany, embracing her in a tight hug. Quinn steps away, giving them some space. Tears stream down both of the girls faces as they stay in their embrace. "I'm so sorry San." Whispers Brittany. "No Britt Britt, I'm sorry" Santana replies. The two girls continue hugging for a little longer, then let go, wiping the tears from their cheeks. "I've missed you two so much" Santana chokes out. "We've missed you too, San" says Quinn, leaning in and hugging the girl. "Sorry for slamming the door, please come inside." She insists, leading the two girls into her house. 


	7. Chapter 7

As they walk through Santana's front door they see bottles of alcohol on the floor, scrunched up pieces of paper and her old guitar lying on the lounge room floor. "Sorry about the mess" Santana's says blankly. Quinn and Brittany just shrug, they knew she was obviously going through a rough time. "So, why are you two here exactly?" Santana asks. "We just want to help you out, San" says Quinn. As the words come from Quinn's mouth Santana's thoughts drift back to her high school days.

"_I just want to help you out Sanny" says Brittany, throwing her arms around Santana. "No you don't. You won't ever love me the way I love you. You should just go be happy with Artie, I'm fine on my own" cries Santana, shrugging out of Brittany's arms. "You always do this to me. You tell me you love me, and that you want to help me, but you don't realise the only thing that will help me is having you!" She yells, and leaves Brittany's house, slamming the door with a loud thud.  
><em>Santana snaps out of her daydream, realising she is crying. "Santana! Are you okay?" asks Brittany. "Just leave. Both of you please leave!" she cries. "No San please just-" argues Brittany. "No, just go. Now." She yells, walking the girls towards the door. The two girls leave, staring at each other in shock. "What was that about?" asks Quinn. Brittany shrugs, tears running down her cheeks. She knew she couldn't just walk straight back into Santana's life that easily. She needed to find a way to win over the girl whose heart she broke.

Quinn and Brittany headed to Eduardo's apartment to tell him about Santana. They knew he couldn't talk to her, but they just wanted to make sure someone was keeping an eye on her. The way to Eduardo's, Brittany was still crying. She loved Santana with all her heart. Quinn just kept quiet, she didn't know what to say to make her friend feel better, but she had an idea to at least take Brittany's mind off of it. "Britt, please don't cry babe. It's all gonna be alright, we'll get through to her, I promise." Says Quinn. She grabs one of Brittany's hands and uses the free hand to steer. "Look Britt, how about me, you and Rach go out and have a few drinks tonight? I'm sure Rachel will have some great places to show us, and it might help you get your mind off of things?" she asks. "Okay Quinny, thank you" Brittany mumbles, trying her best to sound happy. As they reach Eduardo's apartment Brittany wipes her eyes and steps out of the car, following behind Quinn. They press the buzzer and wait for Eduardo to come down. "Hey girls, how did it go?" asks Eduardo eagerly as he comes down the stairs. "Well, not so good. It started off bad, turned good, then bad again" Quinn sighs. "Why what happened?" he asks, sounding confused. "I think she just needs a little more time" Brittany adds. Eduardo sighs, and nods. He knew it was hard to get through to his sister, he was stupid to think that she would just suddenly be fine once the two girls came to see her. "Well, thank you anyways. You two don't have to stay, this was a stupid idea." He replies, with a saddened tone. "It's not stupid Eduardo, it's just she's going through a lot, just like you are too." Says Quinn. "We'll get through to her, I promise" she adds.

'Ding, Ding' Quinn's message tone goes off and she quickly grabs her phone from the table in their hotel room. She reads the message with a wide smile on her face. "Let me guess, Rachel?" Brittany smirks. She loved the idea of those two together. She'd just never expected it. Although, she had to admit she was a little jealous, but she was happy for her best friend. She seemed genuinely happy around Rachel. Quinn just giggles a little and nods. "She says she's gonna come pick us up in an hour and take us to a mystery club" says Quinn with a quick wink. "Haha, sounds umm.. mysterious" Brittany jokes. The two girls rush to the bedroom and begin getting ready. Brittany chucks on a short dark blue dress, showing off her long legs, while Quinn wears a tight pink dress. The two girls stand in front of the mirror doing their hair and makeup. "You look amazing" admires Quinn. "Pfft, have you seen yourself" Brittany replies with a smile. "Rachel's gonna love it" Brittany teases, giving Quinn a playful jab in the stomach. "Oh shut up" Quinn says jabbing Brittany back. –Ding, Ding- Quinn's phone goes off again and Quinn smiles straight away. "Rach is here, c'mon Britt let's go" Quinn says smiling and grabbing her best friend's arm. They make it out the front and see Rachel standing by her car wearing a black dress and her hair in curls. Quinn's mouth opens slightly in awe. 'She is so fucking beautiful' she thinks. They step into Rachel's car, Quinn and Rachel in the front and Brittany in the back singing along to the radio. Quinn leans over and whispers into Rachel's ear, "you look absolutely stunning". Rachel blushes and stares at Quinn with a smile before quickly looking back to the road. "Stop distracting me with your cuteness, I'm trying to drive" Rachel whispers back. They reach the night club Rachel has chosen and step out of the car. "Hey Britt, you sure you're alright about this?" Quinn whispers to her best friend. "Of course babe, I just wanna dance and have some drinks. It might actually help me" Replies Brittany with a smile. Rachel grabs Quinn's hand and Quinn grabs Brittany's as they get in line. 


	8. Chapter 8

As they make it into the club they go straight to the bar and order some drinks. "This is gonna be a good night I can just tell" beams Rachel, staring straight into Quinn's eyes. Quinn nods staring straight back into Rachel's eyes. Brittany rolls her eyes and laughs. Once they get their drinks they make their way towards an empty table. Brittany looks over to the dance floor and sees a huge crowd of people dancing. "Well guys, see you soon I'm gonna show these people how to really dance" Brittany says in a cocky tone. Brittany had always been an amazing dancer, when she was younger she did ballet, then moved onto hip hop, and ever since then everyone had been envious of her dancing and her body. Quinn and Rachel laugh at Brittany who attracts loads of attention as soon as she makes it to the dance floor. Rachel moves closer to Quinn and grabs one of her hands, holding it in her own. Quinn hesitates a little. "Look, Quinn. If this is a bit too fast for you we don't have to act like a couple yet?" Rachel asks. Quinn leans over and presses her lips against Rachel's kissing her lightly to see if she hesitates. Rachel kisses her back with more passion. They both quickly pull away. "Woah, okay maybe that was a little too fast" laughs Rachel. "Yeah, but you loved it" Quinn replies with a wink.

Over on the dance floor Brittany is still attracting loads of attention. "Hey pretty lady, would you like to come have a drink with me?" asks a tall brown haired man with a creepy smirk. "Uh, no. I'm good" replies Brittany moving away from the man. Another guy begins grinding up against her, trying to put his hands around her waist. Brittany shoves his hands away and moves further off to the side. She didn't want these idiotic guys ruining her night. As she's dancing she thinks back to the nights when her and Santana would go dancing together with their fake IDs.  
><em>"Quick Britt, we gotta get to the front of the line!" Santana says grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her along. They show the security their IDs and he stares them up and down before shrugging his shoulders and letting him through. Security had never been really tight back then, especially in their small town of Lima. They rush to the dance floor and straightaway move to the beat. Santana's hands wrap around Brittany's waist and they move closer to each other. While they dance they can feel eyes on them, but at that moment they didn't even care, they were too lost in their thoughts of each other. Santana kisses Brittany's neck lightly while they're dancing, and Brittany moans a little, making Santana shiver at the sound. They danced for hours, not giving a shit about the stares, or talks.'<br>_  
>Brittany is snapped out of her daydream by three tall men grinding and grabbing her. She moves away from them before being crowded by them again. "Where you going pretty lady, we just wanna dance with you baby" says one of the men, with a sleazy smile. "Can you please leave me alone, you're so not my type. Just go creep on someone else." She says a little scared. "No way baby, you're the only girl for us" another one of the men says with a wink. He grabs Brittany's waist and pulls her into him, grinding up against her body. Brittany tries to shove him but he's too strong for her. Suddenly she feels the man being pulled away from her. He is shoved away and the two other men get pushed aside. "Fuck off you scum, she's not interested. Why don't you just go home and wank to star wars or something" says the mystery voice. 'Wait a minute I know that voice, that sweet, raspy voice' Brittany thinks to herself, and surely enough she looks across to see Santana standing there with one of her fists raised, like she's ready to break someone's jaw. "Whatever lady, you know you and the blondie will be begging us for some action later" One of the men says. Santana scoffs, giving the man a death stare. The guys turn away and walk off, laughing to each other. "Thank you so much, Sanny" Says Brittany, staring at her 'hero'. Santana flinches a little hearing the name 'Sanny', only Brittany ever called her that. "Just don't worry about it. You would've done the same for anyone" she says, turning around and walking away from the dance floor. "Sanny, San!" Brittany calls out. "Look, please don't leave. Can we go outside and talk?" Brittany practically begs. Santana has to think for a while, not sure if she can handle talking to the girl who could easily break her heart again in an instant. She nods slowly, kind of regretting her decision, but she follows the blonde out the back door to the outside path.<p>

"San, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm so sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for making you feel like you aren't loved. Because truth is, you are so loved. Not just by me, but by Quinn, all of my family, your brother, Rachel, and I'm sure your mum is looking down on you smiling at how strong and beautiful you are." Brittany says, trying not to cry. Santana looks down, trying to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes. "Britt, I just don't know what to say to you. You broke my heart. I did the best I could to protect you from everything but you still left me. How can I forgive that?" Santana says, barely lifting her gaze from the ground, afraid to look into those beautiful blue eyes. "San, I know I just can't lose you okay. I need you in my life. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you when I was with Artie." Replies Brittany, a tear falling from her cheek. "Yeah, but that's the thing. You were with _Artie, _not me." Santana replies, before pushing Brittany aside and walking off into the dark street. "No, Santana please don't go!" Brittany cries out, but she had already left, fading into the black of the night. Brittany rushes back through the doors and into the club, seeing Rachel and Quinn dancing together, laughing and smiling together. ' I don't want to ruin their night' Brittany thinks to herself, and she quickly ducks passed the two girls making her way out of the club. As she waits for a taxi she messages Quinn, letting her know she is leaving, but she leaves out the details of her run in with Santana. She didn't want to ruin her best friend's night, especially when that night involved Rachel, who Brittany could tell Quinn was in love with.  
><strong>Brittany: Quinny, I'm goin home, I'm just tired from dancing, hav a good nite 3 x. <strong>As she steps into her waiting taxi, her phone beeps. **Quinn: Okay babe, hav a good sleep, Rachel says bye 2 xx. **Brittany does a small smile, although she was upset about her own love life, she felt so happy that her best friend was with someone who would be good to her. On the ride home all she can think of is Santana's eyes. The way they filled with tears when she was spilling her heart to her. She hardly ever cried, that's why Brittany knew she had to try her best to help her.

Brittany opens the door to the hotel her and Quinn had booked. As soon as she makes her way in she stumbles straight to the couch and collapses on it, sighing deeply and staring at the ceiling. Her eyes start getting heavy, and she rest her head on the side of the lounge, and she slowly falls asleep.  
><em>Brittany walks through the doors of McKinley High, waiting for the stares and looks to come her way. That weekend everyone had found out about her and Santana because of one of their classmates school blogs. "Brittany and Santana Play For Another Team, And No I Don't Mean The Cheerios" was the title. Brittany had been at Santana's when it was posted and they'd read it together, both in shock and Brittany in tears. Santana had held Brittany all night telling her it would be fine, but even she knew it wouldn't be. As Brittany walked through the halls she heard people whispering. All she could hear were murmurs like 'fucking dykes', and 'they'll go to hell for that'. She quickly ran to the bathrooms, tears pouring from her eyes, but when she made it to the bathroom all of the girls in their quickly walked out. "C'mon girls, we better get out of here. This lezzo might try and check us out" Says one of the girls, chuckling to her friends. As they leave Brittany locks herself in one of the cubicles and cries. ' Why can't people just leave us alone? What is so wrong with this? I'm in love with Santana Lopez I know it. But I have to let her go, I can't let her go through this.' Thinks Brittany. She wipes her eyes and cheeks and opens the stall door to see Santana standing by the mirror fixing her makeup. She turns as she sees the crying blonde. "Oh my god, Britt! What happened? Are you okay?" she says and runs up to hug the crying blonde. "No, San. Please don't hug me. We need to talk" Brittany says to her upset girlfriend. <em>

Brittany wakes up, wiping tears from her cheeks like she does almost every night. She checks the time on her phone '2:30am'. She gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen. She notices a note on the bench.  
>'<em>Hey Britt, I came home a couple of hours ago but you were asleep. I'm staying at Rach's tonight. Hope that's okay! Sweet dreams blondie xx'<br>_Brittany smiles a little at her best friends nicknames for her. Brittany remembers her dream and frowns. "Shit, Santana!" she says under her breath, remembering the girl walked off alone in the dark. She quickly grabs her phone and sends the number for Santana's phone Eduardo gave her a quick message. '**San It's Me, Britt. I know u don't want to talk to me but I just want to make sure ur okay. Plz be okay xx'. **Then she closed her friend and sat back down on the lounge waiting for a reply. 10 minutes later, still no reply. Brittany sat on the lounge waiting anxiously. 'Maybe she just doesn't want to talk to me, she's probably with some girl at her house.' Brittany thinks to herself. Brittany jumps suddenly, hearing a crack of thunder. She'd always been scared of thunder and lightning her whole life. Brittany remembers back to when she was just 12.

_"Sanny, I'm scared" Brittany says, almost in tears. "Britt, it's just thunder. You'll be fine" Santana replies. "No San, I'm really scared of thunder" Brittany replies with a frown on her face, shaking from her fright. Santana get's up out of her bed and climbs into Brittany's. She moves closer to the blonde and puts her arms around her. "As long as you're in my arms, you'll be safe" she says, giving the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're my hero, Sanny" Says Brittany, resting her head on Santana's chest, and falling asleep in her arms._

Brittany cuddles up to a pillow on her bed, trying to not think about the thunder. She hears a knock on her hotel door, making her jump again. She gets up slowly and walks towards the door. 'Who would be here at this time?' she thinks to herself, while slowly opening the door. "Britt Britt" she hears the girl whisper as the door swings fully open. Brittany is tackled into a huge hug, making her almost topple over. "Sanny, what are you doing here?" Brittany says with a huge smile. "I couldn't leave you alone with this storm going on, I know you get scared and I'm supposed to be your hero" Santana says, smiling back at the blonde. Brittany notices tears running down Santana's cheeks. "San, what's wrong?" Brittany asks with a pout. "I just, I couldn't be without you either. I need you, I need us. I can't stop thinking about you or about all of our memories. And I just want to make sure you're okay, I'm so sorry for not answering your message. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done." Santana replies, sobbing in between words. Brittany pulls the crying girl into a hug, wiping tears from her cheeks. "No san, I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I was an idiot. I was just too afraid of what people would think. I cared more about popularity then being with the one I was really in love with." Brittany replies. Santana puts both hands on Brittany's face and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. "When did you get so smart Britt?" Santana asks with a smile as they pull away from their kiss. Brittany just smiles back, pulling the Latina onto the couch and cuddling up to her. "You're my hero, Sanny" she whispers into her ear, planting a kiss on her cheek. 


End file.
